hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
Overview Name(s): 'Peter Benjamin Parker. '''Alias(es): '''Spider-Man (''Spidey, Wonder Webs, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, the Amazing Spider-Man, the Sensational Spider-Man, the Spectacular Spider-Man, Webhead, Webslinger, Wall-Crawler, Man-Spide''r), Puny Parker, "Tiger", Pete '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Role: '''Superhero, Avenger, Vigilante '''Race: '''Cross-Species (''considered mutant by some) 'Powers: '''Attributes of a genetically modified spider '''Birthdate: '''20 August 1997 '''Height: '''5 foot 10" '''Affiliation: '''Avengers '''Occupation: '''Avenger, Scientist, Inventor, Photographer '''Birthplace: '''Forest Hills, New York '''Current Residence: '''Avengers Mansion, ''amongst others 'Relatives: ' *Richard Parker (father, deceased) **Benjamin Parker (uncle, deceased) ***May Parker (aunt by marriage, deceased) *Mary Parker (mother, deceased) **Will Fitzpatrick (grandfather, presumed deceased) *Phil Coulson (adoptive father) *Ben Reilly (''clone, 'brother) *Kaine (clone, presumed deceased) *Spidercide (clone, deceased) *Jack (clone, deceased) *Guardian (clone, deceased) *Venom symbiote (former symbiote) Early life CIA agent Mary Fitzpatrick discovered she was pregnant while on a mission with Richard Parker, then her fiancé. Once completed, she took leave, though Richard continued to work when possible, fitting in as much time for his family as possible. When Peter Benjamin Parker was born, Richard was away on a mission as a spy within HYDRA, though he soon returned to meet his newborn son. While Peter was still an infant, Mary returned to work, leaving Peter in the care of his aunt and uncle. However, their mission became steadily more dangerous until the two returned, leaving Peter in complete care of Ben and May, to the disappointment of a confused four-year-old boy. They did not return. Ben and May Parker brought him up as his surrogate parents, though May was at first reluctant to allow Peter into their lives full-time, fearing it would ruin the marriage, as she had been blamed by her parents for their issues. She eventually accepted him and became quite close, though Peter was far closer to his uncle. He grew up without the knowledge of where, and why, his parents left, nor the knowledge of whether they died or simply went missing. Rise of the Spider With Great Power... At the age of fifteen, Peter found himself interested in Gwen Stacy, the daughter of police captain George Stacy. After discovering documents in his father's old office, he learned that Richard had, shortly before his death, been working at Oscorp with Dr. Curt Connors, on a project to combine human and animal DNA to cure illnesses, Peter snuck into Oscorp, and he meets Connors there, discovering that they are still attempting to develop such a cure. He also gets spotted by Gwen there, who urged him not to mess around. In his search, he discovered the bio-cable, a strengthened strand of webbing, which was created by genetically modified spiders. One spider bit him on the back of his neck, and he later discovered, on a train, that it had genetically enhanced him during a fight. Returning home, Peter found the algorithm in his father's documents, and gave it to Connors, the final piece of his equations. During a fight with school bully Flash Thompson, Peter accidentally damaged school property, and is sent home after being picked up by Ben. Ben told Peter to pick up May, having to work late that night due to leaving work early in order to pick him up. Peter ignored his request, and instead returned to Oscorp to assist Connors in testing the serum on a three-legged mouse. Later that night, Peter and Ben argued over Peter neglecting to pick May up, and Ben recounted Richard's philosophy of responsibility, but this only made Peter angry after spotting the hypocrisy. He stormed out. After a clerk rudely refused to allow him to buy a drink, Peter allowed a thief to steal from the till, only for the thief to encounter Ben in the streets as his uncle was searching for him. When Ben confronted the thief, he was shot and left to die in the street, for Peter to find almost dead. Distraught, Peter later discovered the thief he allowed to go was his uncle's murderer. ... Comes Great Responsibility The Lizard Vengeful, Peter hunted down the criminal, taking out others on the way whilst dressing in dark hoodies and concealing his face in the dark. He attracted the attention of the police for his vigilante actions, and shortly after he fell into an abandoned building. Seeing a poster of a luchador-wrestling poster, he was inspired to create a costume to hide his identity, and proceeded to create a spandex suit based on a spider for the origins of his powers, creating web-shooters to shoot out strands of biocable, developed in his room with the spider who bit him. After being invited to the Stacy household for a family dinner, Peter argued with Captain Stacy over his views of the vigilante Spider-Man, what he had been dubbed, and soon after revealed to Gwen that he was in fact the vigilante. Despite her father's views, Gwen accepted him, and kissed him before they were interrupted by her mother. Connors mutated after testing the serum on himself, and as the mutated Lizard hunted down Ratha, his boss, on the Williamsburg Bridge. Throwing cars off of the bridge, Lizard retreated into the sewers while Spider-Man saved the various civilians, including Ratha and a young boy. The citizens began to respect him for his heroic actions, in particular the father of the boy. Peter hunted down the Lizard in the sewers, but loses a fight to him, only for Connors to discover his identity after finding the camera he left behind. The Lizard crawled up the Midtown Science High School, attacking Peter when he expected him to be more defenceless, though he soon retreated back into the sewers. With the police issuing a manhunt for both the Lizard and Spider-Man, Peter turned to Gwen for help in creating a cure after learning that Connors intended to turn everyone in the city into lizards like himself. They manage to in time, but Captain Stacy is killed in the conflict between Lizard and Spider-Man, urging Peter to stay away from his daughter. Peter did not turn up at Captain Stacy's funeral, upsetting Gwen, but later accepted that he could not stay away from her, breaking his promise to the deceased captain. Spider-Slayers and Smythe Following Connors' dismissal from Oscorp and imprisonment at a mental institute, Dr. Alistaire Smythe took over, intending to remove all products of the cross-species project to replace it with his own advances in nanotechnology and robotics. Peter, concerned with Smythe's work, visited Oscorp late at night with Gwen, against rules, bt Smythe encountered them and allowed Peter to see the work that had been done. He introduced the two to the remnants of Connors' work, contained seemingly safely, but with Peter's presence the cross-species break out, attacking the scientists and biting them, injecting a venom similar to the serum. Quickly changing into Spider-Man, he saved Gwen and took her to the medical bay with the rest of scientists, including Smythe. Promising to create a cure, Peter left to break Connors out from the mental institute, much to the confusion and anger from the citizens and police force, requiring his help to save both his girlfriend and all the scientists. The cross-species creatures escaped, prompting Peter to fight and defeat as many of them while citizens were frequently being infected with the venom. Camps were set up around the city to house the occupants, though with no cure little could be done. As matters escalated, Smythe released his S-Bots to defeat the cross-species, though they also targeted Spider-Man, though it was a worthy sacrifice in Smythe's eyes as he slowly began to descend to insanity. With the first cure, Smythe stole it for himself, testing it and losing the use of his legs in his greed. Blaming Connors and Spider-Man, he issued an order for his S-Bots and newly developed Spider-Slayers to deliberately target Spider-Man when possible. Peter was quick to learn how to defeat them, combining his strength and speed to his advantage, even in the case of the largest Spider-Slayer which threatened to completely destroy the city. He also defeated another large robot which destroyed a quarter of the city before it crashed back into the ground. However, Smythe eventually managed to capture Peter, injecting him with nanobots designed to destroy the Cross-Species DNA, accepting that it could kill him. He discovered his identity and taunted him as the S-Bots did not attack, but Peter's willpower and strong DNA fought back, breaking out of Oscorp with the help of his web-shooters, though he was too weak to swing. He returned to Connors and Gwen in the sewers, who had been developing a new cure in his absence, but the nanobots were still killing him. After Gwen saving him from the brink of death twice, Connors left to defeat Smythe on his own, using the Lizard to do so. Fearing the Lizard would take over completely again and kill others, Peter forced himself to join Connors, assisting him to defeat Smythe, who he showed the results of his actions with the amount of infected citizens and destroyed buildings. Smythe, deluded by the thought of being a hero, finally realised what his actions had done, and allowed himself to be arrested, though later escaped, as Peter and Gwen discovered on the television. Connors returned to the mental institute willingly, leaving the two alone again. Avenging Spider-Man Death of Aunt May Triassic Troubles and Corrupted Chocolates In January 2017, Natasha informed Peter that she was pregnant, something they had not spoken about before. Happy with it, although fearing it was too soon and Natasha might treat their child like she neglected to treat Nikon, Peter focused more on both keeping her relaxed and practicing his skills with his 'nephews'. He started caring for Nikon, taking him out once a week to bond, with Natasha's permission and Phillips' reluctant agreement. In early March, Peter brought back a platter of chocolates to share with Natasha on one of their 'dates', not realising that they had been poisoned by a hidden HYDRA agent in New York, designed to weaken him. While feeling ill, he brushed it off and went out on patrol. Along with his fellow Next Avengers, Peter found himself kidnapped by agents of HYDRA while on patrol that night, waking with his team in an unfamiliar cabin. They soon realised that they were nowhere near a city, and found out that terrible creatures lurked in the forest around them. Ill, and weakening, Peter tried to keep charge but found himself relying on Wild Thing's survival tactics and the White Tiger for defence. At one point, they were chased by Raptor knock-offs, one of which tried to bite his head off but only managed to take a glove. They set up camp on the side of a mountain, hoping to climb to the top and work out where they were and how to escape. The next morning, the team and company (Harry Holmes) continued up the mountain, where they were ambushed by an unknown man. Herocide, as he claimed to be, beheaded Roan before any of them could react, but thankfully Captain America and Agent Sitwell got to them in time before their new enemy could strike again. Iron Man, Sherlock Holmes, Black Panther and Captain Britain followed after, removing the team and Holmes from the island to the Helicarrier above. Spider-Man collapsed on the journey up to the Helicarrier, slipping into a coma which lasted three days, until he finally woke up with barely any strength. JARVIS was appointed to look over him and ensure he rested, but he was restless and bored and wanted to check in with his team. He had barely had the time to mourn Roan when he met with Natasha and discovered, to his horror, that she had been weakened in the same way, and lost the baby. Upset, it was only the news that Norman had been caught, unmasked and imprisoned that cheered him up. After recovering, Peter tried to visit him, but was continually rejected by SHIELD (for good reason). He focused on his inventions and the lack of villains to handle in Norman's absence, until he met Antonia Osborn. Not knowing her surname, he ended up on a date with her, and, still struggling with his emotions and how to handle them, ended up sleeping with her. When her partner, Tiberius Stone, found out, he immediately blamed Peter and assaulted him outside of Stark Tower, but led Tony and Peter to discover who Antonia was. Or rather, who she thought she was. Suspicious of her surname and relation to Norman, Peter contacted him, eventually finding out that she had been cloned from not just Norman, but Tony as well, explaining the small details that had reminded Peter of Stark. Peter immediately contacted Antonia to talk to her, bringing her to Stark Tower while Tony confronted Stone, to explain what she was, and that he could help. Or, at least, Jess could. Still wanting answers, especially on what use Antonia was to Norman, Peter visited The Raft with Tony's approval. Despite the power dampener, he hit Norman twice, from the both of them, splitting his lip. They went back and forth: Norman pushed every button he knew Peter had, and Peter became angrier and angrier, lashing out when he ended up losing his temper. Realising his anger was out of control, and he was playing into Norman's hand, he left the Raft to tell Tony everything that had been upset, and intending on working on his problems before he ever went near Osborn again. Mann Gegen Mann Barely a day after leaving Norman alone in his cell, and not having a chance to work on his anger, Peter was left home with Bruce and Natasha as the rest of the Avengers went to Germany for the Germany v. Captain America trial. He used the time to look after Nikon with Natasha, and went on a 'blind date' set up by ESU, leading him to be reunited with his former classmate Jessica Jones. The verdict only settled him into depression more. Unable to believe that they would find Steve guilty, Peter tried to focus on the kids, wanting to go to Germany and break Steve out if it would help, with a resounding 'no' from the rest of the Avengers. Two days after the verdict, Peter received a call from Natasha, warning him to stay away from SHIELD because they were compromised. He wasn't surprised when Rumlow was said to be HYDRA, telling her that he had 'told her so'. She forbade him from coming to help, but hearing that Steve was out of prison lightened his mood considerably. He reluctantly agreed not to tell Tony, but pressed that if there was any way he could help her, she should call him. Natasha called less than an hour after. He swung to the border of Washington DC to pick up Tolstoy and Fury's dog, Agent, unable to do much more than that. As long as she was safe, he was happy. He clipped the leads and left for Manhattan, calling Tony for money and a reservation at a dog-friendly hotel so that he could get some sleep before he started the 21-hour walk home. Events *Metamorphosis (2012) *The Oscorp Epidemic (2012) *Battle of the Hex (2012) *Spectre of the Goblin (2012) *Birth of Doc Ock (2013) *The Death of Gwen Stacy (2013) *The Night The Lights Went Out (2014) *Scared of Myself (2014) *Crash Carnage (2015) *The Inversion (2016) *Mann Gegen Mann: Furious Crash (2017) Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment → ''' *Web-Shooters, which allow him to use webs produced by spiders to swing, trap enemies, etc. '''Attire →''' *''as Spider-Man'' **'2015 suit ''' ***The most recent addition to his wardrobe would be the finer, more stronger and flexible than the others. The web-shooters that accompany it are upgrades with strengthened web from spiders he had modified himself. *''as Peter Parker'' **'Generally casual/scruffy, and 'typically teenage'. Hoodies and jeans are his preferred items of clothing. Education → *High school graduate in 2016 * Trivia *lax Protestant *currently considering college *his identity is, though majorly unknown, known by the majority of the Hex and selective other villains. Those that know his identity include: Coulson, Fury, the Avengers, the Human Torch, Iceman and Agent Warren. Category:Avengers Category:Characters Category:Cross-Species Category:Heroes Category:1990s Category:American Category:Lawful Good Category:PAD Category:Vigilantes Category:20 August Category:1997 Category:Parker Family Category:Marvel